


Bessie Goes to San Maribriela College

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The San Maribriela College Saga [2]
Category: The Mighty B! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Ghosts, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Bessie is accepted into San Maribriela College and makes friends with a creepy girl, a nervous and timid girl and polar opposite roommates.





	1. Welcome to San Maribriela College

Bessie Higgenbottom used to be a geek at age 9 and now she becomes a beautiful young woman with long orange hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She wears a light pink shirt, yellow bolero jacket, blue jeans and black flat shoes.

She heard a door knock.

She opened the door and notices a letter.

Bessie picked it up and opened it 

"Congrats Bessie you been accepted to San Maribriela College Here's your uniform and your bus is here in 7:40"

Bessie squeals as she runs leaving a dust cloud.

She puts on her school uniform, eating unicorn pop tarts and going to the bus stop.

But Millie was waiting for her bus.

Bessie said "Hi Millie you're waiting for your bus"

Millie said "Actually Portia attends San Maribriela College."

Bessie said "She did what?"

Millie said "Because because if Portia had bad grades.....her father forced her to go to college"

Bessie gulped

Millie saws her big bus and going to her bus.

"Bye Bessie"

"Bye Millie"

Bessie saws her small bus and going to her bus.

Later.......

The bus arrives at San Maribriela College and Bessie felt amazed at the place.

But she heard a valley girl voice.

"Hey Messie"

It was Portia Gibbons. She wears a white shirt underneath her blue sweater, light blue skirt, matching socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She had blonde hair with a pink headband.

"Hi Portia you're ready to go to San Maribriela College"

"Ugh as if Messie" as she walked away.

"Okay I better get to class"

A montage begins and ends with Bessie passes her classes much to Portia's dismay.

Portia growled "I'm tired of being humilated over over and over again until I just can't take it anymore?!" as she pulled her hair.


	2. Making New Friends

Bessie walked to her dorm. She thought "Well Bessie you passed the tests you get a dorm i mean what's the worst that could happen."

She opened the door.

A mexican girl with long black hair appear behind Bessie.

"Hello"

Bessie screams

"I'm sorry i can't help it"

A greek girl with brown hair walked to Bessie

"H-hi"

"Hi"

Bessie saws a girl with dark brown hair.

"Hi"

"Hi"

But she saws a Jewish boy with black hair.

"What's going on here?!"

"Uh-oh"


End file.
